Persephone
by HoneyBadgerDC
Summary: Death is the Queen of all things rotting, decaying, and all around not living. She loves her job of collecting human souls and putting them where they belong, but gets bored sometimes. When Thresh the Chain Warden infuriates her by continuing to deny her new souls, Death herself comes down to be a champion of the League, not only to crush Thresh, but to have some fun. Rated M. OC.
1. The Kiss of Death

"Boring... Oh so... Boring..."

A slender woman sat upon a massive throne. The onyx that the seat was made up contrasted sharply with her pale skin. She was garbed in a long, purple dress that ran from the middle of her large bust all the way to the base of her throne.

"So bored!" She complained, tossing and turning on her seat.

"Madame Death."

The woman looked up, her magenta eyes glaring at her addresser. He was dressed in black armor from head to toe, he resembled that mortal, Mordekaiser or whatever the hell his name was.

"Thanatos, what is it?" She asked, her dull pink lips curved into a frown.

"It is three minutes until a new day, my lady. Exactly 20,000 people died today-" He paused, "My apologies, 20,010."

She rolled her eyes, "How many were born?"

"I believe the number was 25,000."

"How many of those didn't make it past their first breaths?"

"4,000."

Death grinned, "What a great way to brighten up my day! Walk with me, Thanatos!"

She stood from her throne and strutted past him, her elegant form barely reaching the titan's waist. He did not look at her as she walked past, however, he knew she could destroy him in a heartbeat.

If they had hearts, anyways.

Death exited her throne room and strode down the large hallway that led to it. She ignored the various doors that she passed, one emanating immense heat, one letting out bitter cold, one covered in spikes, one barricaded. All had massive guards standing beside them, colossal demons armed with battle axes and covered head to toe in armor.

Death stopped as she came to a new door, one without any guards or special features. Opening it, she walked into a new hallway. The grey walls turned even darker as she passed them, as though echoing her emotions.

"Madame Death, must we? I have other duties to attend to. Perhaps I could descend into hell to retrieve you some of those infernal blackberries you enjoy so much?"

Death rolled her eyes and continued walking, the thunderous steps of Thanatos behind her.

She strode down her new hallway until she at last came to a thin, white door. Golden inscriptions engraved on the frame. She frowned as she placed her hand on the handle, flashes of images ransacking her mind.

Crying mothers, fathers, panicked doctors a horrified midwives. Worlds going dark, babies crying then going silent.

She shook her head, she could never figure out why that was always so unpleasant.

Wrenching the door open, she beamed, a wicked smile crossing her lips. In front of her were thousands upon thousands of cradles, each filled with a baby.

Well, the souls of them, anyways.

Death let out an excited squeal as she ran forward, Thanatos following her, silently.

"Oh look at you!" She yelled, picking up one child from his crib, "Oh I just love it when these guys come up! They're always so much fun! Who's a baby? Who's a baby?! Is it you?!" She asked, delighted.

Thanatos looked away, uneasily. Whenever she dragged him here, it was always disturbing. Sure, it was a nice sight to see her so cheerful and excited, but the facts remained.

The thing in her hands was a dead baby, and Death herself was giggling like an idiot.

Well, Death itself, she could choose any form she wanted. Thanatos himself preferred the appearance of the young woman, it was much less terrifying then some of her other forms, and gave off a more... Humble, appearance, then the forms she took in paradise.

Still, those deep, purple eyes always managed to inspire fear into him.

"Look at you, you've got little itty bitty feet! Yes you do! Yes you d-"

The room shook as she twitched, Thanatos cringed.

"My lady, what is it?" He asked.

Her purple eyes turned orange and widened. She gently placed the child's soul down, and immediately sprinted out the door.

"My lady? My lady? What is it?" Thanatos asked, running after her.

"He's done it again, Thanatos! He's done it again! That's the last straw! I will not tolerate it anymore! Who the hell does he think he is, ME?!"

The titan gulped, that stupid mortal had finally done it. He had finally pushed Death to her breaking point.

"My lady, what do you intend to do?" He asked, barely keeping pace.

"I'm going down to the mortal plane, where I'll utterly annihilate him for his impudence!"

The pair quickly returned to the first hallway, passing the Demon Guards again. They looked unnerved from the shaking.

Thanatos just gave them a nod as he passed by, Death ignoring them. The two continued on, taking a right, then a left, then another right, until finally, they entered a new corridor.

Thanatos stopped and watched as his lord and master made her way to a massive, glowing portal at the end of the hallway.

Death stopped and turned to him again, he blinked in shock.

He hadn't even noticed that she had shifted again, but she was no longer in her dress. She was clothed in greaves, bracers, and had adorned shoulder guards in the shape of skulls. Around her waist was a belt with a skull buckle, and around her neck was a scarf-like hood.

On her torso she wore a simple purple cloth that went up her abdomen, revealing her hips, sides, and formed an outward facing V on her chest. He could see the sides of her barely concealed breasts. Over her crotch and rear was a pair of shredded tassets. Her thighs were still visible.

"My lady, what are you planning?" Thanatos asked, unnerved by this appearance.

"How do I look, Thanatos?" She asked, seductively placing her left hand on her rear, flicking her hair with her right, and arching herself backwards.

He twitched, "Terrifying."

She rolled her eyes, "I was looking for beautiful, or perhaps gorgeous. I'd even take sexy. Come, Thanatos, you know you'd love to see me take this off..."

"My lady, you and I both know how I feel about that."

She sighed, "Humor me, Thanatos."

He shifted uncomfortably, "Fine. My lady, you look ravishing in your attire, whatever it is supposed to be."

A grin shot across her face, "Thank you, Thanatos, do I look like one of those mortal celebrities? The female champions of the League of Legends?"

"I... I suppose?"

Her eyes gleamed and she smiled a wicked grin, "Fantastic! If I'm going to go down there, I have to look the part! Watch closely, Thanatos, for this will be a grand show! I'm going to go beat Thresh with my bare hands!"

With that, she winked, and disappeared into the portal.

* * *

As Thanatos watched her go, he became aware of a presence behind him.

Turning around, he twitched as he beheld the sight of thousands of souls. Some were angelic and shining in color and brilliance, others were fearsome and brutal looking, covered head to toe in scars and fresh wounds.

"In Madame Death's absence, you, Thanatos, are in charge of the dead" a shade declared.

The being in the dark armor twitched again, sighed, and nodded. He then moved back to the room with Death's throne, this would be troublesome.

* * *

Death smiled as she felt the earth beneath her feet, living soil was so comfortable compared to the smooth, hard, cold floors of her palace. Sure, if she wanted too, she could just spend her time in the gardens of elysium, or even just lay in the cool waters of the styx, but it was still a different sensation from Valoran's living soil... the sensation of death.

She bit her lip in pleasure as she felt the grass die beneath her feet. The feeling of ending life always made her feel good and warm. She took several steps, but found that she was completely numb from the intoxicating feeling.

"Right... Shoes..." She whispered, agitated. She almost wanting to hit herself for her stupidity. She had forgotten to cover her still-bare feet.

"Perhaps I should-"

"Halt!"

Death turned around, and was surprised to see a cavalry of men riding towards her. Four in all, they were dressed in grey and red armor, each wielding a deadly looking weapon.

"Trespasser, you are in the kingdom of Noxus illegally. Lord Swain has felt you enter, and has ordered us to dispose of you."

Death blinked, "I'm in Noxus? I meant to go to the Institute of War."

The man, who was clearly a commander, narrowed his eyes, "Do you have any last requests?"

She glanced at two of the Noxian soldiers, one was eying her up and down, and whispered to his fellow soldier. The one who had whispered laughed quietly, his comrade merely glared at him.

"What did you say?" She asked at the one who had whispered.

"I said, do you have any last requests before we execute you for trespassing?" The Commander growled.

Death looked at him, "Not you, him. I want to know what your soldier said to his comrade. If they laughed about it, it must've been funny enough to break protocol."

The Commander glared at her, but turned to his soldier.

"Cadet. Speak. We will discuss talking while on duty later."

The soldier swallowed, but smiled.

"Sir. I said she's got a good pair of knockers on her. Nice body too. I said it was a shame we had to kill her, she's pretty enough to be my wife." The soldier stated, grinning.

The other men laughed, the Commander cracked a smile.

"I suppose you're right, it is shame that such a beautiful figure has to go to waste..."

The man hopped off his horse and approached her. Her jaw dropped and she lifted her hands in surprise as he reached a gauntleted hand up, and gripped her left breast.

"Tell ya what. I don't do this often, but my soldier has a point. You got a good set of tits on you. If you make it worth my while, I'll let you go, and I'll tell Swain you just disappeared."

"And if I say... No?"

He grinned, his eyes widened madly, his grip tightened.

"Then we'll rape you and kill you, how about that, bitch?"

Death sighed, he wasn't even putting any effort into making his touch feel good. As a matter of fact, his grip was so weak he barely felt it.

"I'm going to offer you this instead. Show me the direction to the Institute of War, give me a pair of shoes, and go on your merry way. If you do, I won't slaughter you all."

The Commander laughed, "Ah! You may be a Noxian woman after all? Explains the body."

He gripped her other breast in his hands, She was losing patience fast.

"No. I think I'll go with my plan. Men," He paused, and grinned a wicked grin, "Take your swords out, if you know what I mean."

Death sighed again, mortals could truly be unpleasant at times.

"Alright, but if you must, at least do me a favor, and kiss me like a lover" She whimpered.

Just the thought of appearing like a defenseless girl made her want to heave, she also thought the commander was ugly as a pig.

"Alright, that can be arranged."

She smiled as she closed her eyes and he placed his lips against hers. Immediately, his grip on her fell away, his face went cold. When her eyes opened again, his eyes were glossed over, his skin a blue color.

"Oops. Sorry." She said, cheerily pushing him to the ground.

He fell with a clunk, his rapidly decaying body turning to dust in seconds.

"How about you, big boy? You still like my breasts? Do you want to feel them?" She mocked, looking at the soldier whom had whispered about her.

Before he could reply, she glared at him, and he clutched at his chest. He immediately fell off his horse and crashed to the ground, dead.

Turning to the right, she was surprised to see one had actually drawn his sword, and was charging at her.

With a quick side-step, she avoided his stab and, with a flick of her wrist, she managed to back hand him.

The guard let out a cry as he grabbed at his face, Death could clearly see where his skin had rotted from her touch. The guard, so overwhelmed with pain, took his own sword and ran himself through to make it stop.

Finally, there was only one left.

The one whom hadn't laughed at the perverted soldier's joke. He looked at her, sternly.

"Tell me, mortal man, you've just watched me kill three of your comrades unarmed. Do you truly wish to engage in combat with me?" Death asked, mockingly.

He nodded, and dismounted. Drawing a battleaxe, he spoke.

"I will protect my family and friends from any threats! If I die, I will die protecting them!"

With that, he ran forward, and swung. He blinked in surprise when she didn't even try to dodge it. As the metal was about to meet flesh, however, something odd happened.

She raised her hand, and caught him by the wrist.

The world darkened around him, his body began to glow a distinct white. Looking around, the bodies of his comrades had disappeared.

His eyes widened when he felt her hand rub against his face, and she dragged his lips to hers.

He tried to cry out, but could only make muffled sounds as he attempted to tear away from her. Despite his strength, however, her grip was like iron.

"Shhh..." She whispered, softly, "Shhh, you're okay, I will not hurt you."

He looked at her, shocked.

"I believe you still have purpose here. This plane needs more living souls like you to purify it. The simple fact that you had no ill intent of your own against me, your dedication to your state, I admire it. As such, you shall return to life."

Immediately, the world brightened again. The soldier looked around, again, the battle scene had returned.

"I killed you just now. You were in my world. I've decided to return you because you have purity in your heart. Tell me, what is your name?"

He barely mumbled the words, "Vincent... Vincent Rex."

She smiled, "Vincent Rex. I'll remember you as the "Homosexual Noxian who didn't want to play with my breasts."

His jaw dropped, "I'm not homosex-"

Her eyes narrowed, "So you do want to play with them?"

He shut his mouth, startled, she smiled again.

"What is your occupation?"

"I, I am a Noxian Summoner. I am currently in training to be a Necromancer."

Her smile grew, "A mortal who plays with my magic. Adorable. Alright, Vincent Rex. Here is the deal. You will go to your lord, Swain, and tell him that I go wherever I please. I don't take orders from anyone, and that, if he ever sends more men after me, I will not return any of them."

'But I-"

"Also, if he has you killed, I'll know. Not only will I know, but I will find him, rip his soul from his body, and I'll feed it to my dog Cerberus when I return to my realm, understood?"

He nodded, "Yes, Yes, ma'am."

"Good! Now, get on your horse and get going."

The young man immediately sprinted away, got on his mount, and fled.

As soon as he was out of sight, Death collapsed, her fingers slipping between her legs. Killing those three had made her hot, and had made her feel... erotic... It also hadn't helped that the Commander had fondled her, even if his touch was like a rock.

"The fact that I'm using a human form must make the feelings stronger... I'm so tempted to rush back to the underworld and just lay in my bed. I wish Hades was here, he's always known how to satisfy me" She moaned.

Still, she had her plans, and she had no time for this. Using all of her self control, she got back on her feet, and looked towards the dead on the ground.

She smirked when she noticed that underneath their armor, they wore normal boots.

She quickly removed the laughing guard's shoes, and put them on her feet.

She then took a moment to put her right index finger in the sword wound of his, and draw a small symbol in the ground with his blood. She bit her knuckle in thought, then scribbled a message as well.

Satisfied, she began walking in the opposite direction of the way the troupe had come, hoping she'd find the institute soon.

* * *

Thresh cackled to himself as he toyed with his newest soul. He was in the Shadow Isles section of the Institute of the War, in the company of all of his fellow champions.

All of them, with the exception of Maokai. The Treant wanted nothing to do with the other isles members. It's not like it mattered, they didn't like him either. The Widowmaker was also absent, though she wasn't one to attend meetings.

"Please! I beg you! Stop!" The green, transparent being in front of him cried.

The thought of Evelynn reminded him to continue his wicked game with himself. He had been loving this. The other day, Evelynn had assassinated some pathetic fool. She had been trying to extract information from him, but instead, he had chosen to try to commit suicide and protect his information.

"Pathetic." Thresh mocked, dragging his chains across his victim's abdomen, "Admirable, but pathetic."

"Thresh, must you?" Karthus asked, annoyed with Thresh's sadistic humor and the victim's cries.

"Of course! How else am I supposed to entertain myself around you people? Evelynn is the only fun one out of the lot of you, and she's off on the other side of Valoran!"

Thresh grabbed the soul by the head, and squeezed. He let out a sickening chuckle as the soul's head exploded, only to reform again.

"Thresh, you nauseate me. Put him in the lantern and cease your stupidity," Mordekaiser demanded.

Thresh rolled his eyes, (Well, the best he could do with the flames he had for sockets), and obliged. The soul he was torturing let out a sickening wail as it was dragged into his lantern.

"Why are we here, Mordekaiser? I have business to attend to," Hecarim growled.

"I as well. I have a new batch of stew- I mean, followers, to introduce to Vilemaw" Elise teased.

"I have graves to dig... Then more to dig..." Yorick murmured.

"You are here because you are all in great peril."

All of the champions turned to see that a new person had entered the room. He was a Summoner, most likely of greater standing due to the purple and gold robes he wore.

His face was hidden, but a long grey beard trailed out from under his hood.

"Ooh, who's he?" Thresh asked, already thinking about how much it'd take to break the old man's will.

"I am Summoner Norvolk. I am an advisor to the current chancellor of the League" The Summoner replied.

"Can I kill him?" Thresh asked.

"Silence you fool, before I make you silent. Summoner, speak." Mordekaiser demanded.

The Summoner nodded, "A disturbing force has come to Valoran, a force more powerful then we have ever felt before. Many of our summoners are in a stasis right now, put in it by the release of a magical shock wave."

"Ooh, what summoners? Please tell me one of them was that stupid Counselor I'm seeing on a weekly basis" Thresh giggled.

The Summoner ignored him, "I am surprised you have not felt it. Perhaps it was only aimed at us, whatever the source of the power is, it emanates the same magic that you who come from the Shadow Isles, though the scale is much more powerful."

"More powerful then whom? Thresh? That's not surprising." Hecarim sneered.

The Chain Warden glared at him, but said nothing.  
"Thresh's, Karthus', Mordekaisers', and even yours, Hecarim, pale in comparison to the energies that were released."

This piqued Karthus' curiosity, "Do we know the source of the energies?" He asked.

Norvolk nodded, "The chancellor of the League, myself, and my fellow advisor immediately teleported to the source of the occurrence. All we found were three corpses, a symbol, and a message. The last two were written in blood."

"What was the message?" Mordekaiser asked.

"What was the symbol?" Karthus asked, excitement in his voice.

"The message was 'Reap what you sow'. The symbol looked like this."

The Summoner pointed his finger towards the ground, an energy bolt shooting out of it. He delicately traced the pattern he had seen unto the floor.

They all watched with interest as the lines began to take shape, a decagram appearing on the floor.

About halfway through it, Karthus's eyes widened, while Thresh cried out in horror.

"Stop! Cease! Do not finish it!" The Chain Warden shrieked, launching his sickle at the Summoner. Elise too, with a look of pure horror on her face, attacked the Summoner with a bolt of red magic. The deadly attacks flew towards their target, but stopped short when a massive, purple wall blocked them.

* * *

"Hecarim, Mordekaiser! Yorick! Restrain them! Let the Summoner finish his work!" Karthus roared.

Mordekaiser grabbed Thresh, the Chain Warden screaming to be let go, screaming for his comrades to flee with him. Elise, meanwhile, attempted to turn into a spider to escape, but was caught by Hecarim and held to the ground by Yorick.

"Hecarim you fool!" Thresh roared.

The summoner ignored them all, and finally finished carving the symbol into the ground. Karthus let loose a skeletal grin as he looked at the old man.

"Do you have any idea, what this is?" He asked.

The Summoner shook his head.

Karthus let out a cackle, then a chilling laugh. The Lich held his bones as though his ribs and lungs hurt.

"It is a summoning rune, a rune of the highest power! It is the thing I have sought since I was alive!"

"A summoning rune? How does one use this one? It's unlike any summoning magic I've ever seen" The Summoner asked, unnerved.

"It's simple, really, it's like any other teleportation rune, with the exception of one thing..."

Karthus kneeled down and placed his palm in the center of the decagram, dark magic rippled through his being as it coursed into the symbol.

The floor began to glow and the building shook, Thresh and Elise let out terrified whimpers.

"Summoner, Fellow Shadow Isles Champions, I would like to meet the love of my life, my sole purpose for being born and reason for dying. The true Reaper of Souls, the Queen of the Underworld, the Almighty Judge of the Damned and of the Worthy. Everyone, I would like you to meet..."

From the symbol a figure rose, though clouded by the immense light of the symbol, one could see shining purple eyes staring out at them.

"Death" Karthus whispered.

* * *

Death blinked, she hadn't expected for someone to find her rune so soon. Then again, she couldn't complain, she'd had no idea where the Institute of War was, and she hadn't felt like walking.

Before her stood several figures. A skeleton in red and black robes, a man who resembled Thanatos, an armored, flaming centaur, a hunchback, a green, flaming skeleton, a mortal woman, and a mortal man.

Death beamed when she realized who the skeleton in the red and black robes was.

"Karthus!" She cried, running up to him and embracing him, her soft form pressing against his hard, bony body.

Everyone else in the room, even Karthus himself, could've sworn that the undead Lich had blushed.

"My faithful Karthus, the only mortal who gave up his life to me while he still had so much left in him. It's such a shame it happened in the Shadow Isles, I would've liked for us to spend time together. Perhaps walk in my gardens, or dine in the underworld, or enjoy the view of the afterlife in the highest towers of paradise."

The Lich smiled and bowed, "In due time, my lady".

Death smiled, then turned to Elise, her smile grew.

"Hello, Spider Queen, I've watched you for awhile now. I wonder if it's me you're trying to appease by feeding all of those people to that creature. Just so you know, I don't give bonus years, and eventually, neither will he. I look forward to when you come into my embrace."

Elise whimpered, but did not reply.

"Let her go" Karthus ordered.

Yorick complied, the Spider Queen immediately disappeared down the hallway.

Death's smile faded as she took in the sight of the Grave Digger. Her lip trembled as she brought her hands to his face.

She moved his heavy hair aside, to meet the pale, yellow irises of the undead creature. Her tone softened, as did her expression. She calmly stroked his head for a moment before speaking.

"Alas, poor Yorick, I know your line well. I watched the faithful grave diggers for many years. It is such a shame that you are bound to the isles, and unable to join me in my arms. Be at peace knowing that your labors are not in vain, and that many rewards await you when you pass."

Yorick, dumbfounded by her words, bowed.

"I know not who you are, lady, as I do not know myself, but your words bring lightness to the shovel I bare."

Death smiled, and lightly kissed the Grave Digger on his cheek, Karthus twitched with jealousy.

The Grave digger rubbed his cheek, a soft smile on his cold lips.

"I must go and dig graves, thank you, my lady. Not only do I feel more honored of my task, but I will conduct it more dutifully."

Death brought her left hand to her chest as she laughed, her right covered her mouth as she let out a cheerful giggle.

"Ah, Yorick, I have watched you for so long, no one does their job more dutifully. Go now, return to your task. I await the day you finally finish it."

Yorick nodded and smiled. He then shuffled away to carry on with his task.

Death watched him go, turned her attention to Hecarim.

Her eyes narrowed and she scoffed.

"Look at you, Hecarim. I remember when you first took a step into my realm. You were so handsome then, so proud, so noble. Had you stayed, you would've been rewarded. You've forsaken everything for whatever pathetic mortal whims you had. Disgusting. Begone from my sight."

"Stow your tongue, woman, less you forget who you speak too" Hecarim growled.

Death blinked. Without saying a word, she gripped the Shadow of War by his arm. To everyone's horror and amazement, the flames of the centaur quelled, his armor around his horse half disappeared.

A vast amount of steam shielded the two from view for a moment, before they reappeared. Hecarim's horse body was now flesh and blood, and was a shining white. His torso was covered in red, galiant armor.

"I remember who I spoke too" Death whispered, "I spoke to a mortal man whom I had respect for."

She snapped her fingers, and Hecarim collapsed to the ground in agony as he combusted into spectral flames. His skin charred, his armor melted over his body and his mortal form once again returned to his undead state.

"I speak to you now, 'Shadow of War', as the pathetic worm you've become. I will repeat myself once, begone from my sight."

The centaur snarled at her, but quickly left.

Death took one quick look at Mordekaiser, "Lose the helmet, the blue haired woman will like it more. You may also let Thresh go now, I can handle that from here."

Even the Summoner looked at Mordekaiser in confusion. The Master of Metal tried to speak, but couldn't find his words.

He too took his leave, following Hecarim.

Death watched him go, then looked to where Thresh had been. She rolled her eyes as she watched him attempt to crawl away.

"Oh... Thresh..." She whispered, walking towards him.

The Chain Warden desperately got to his feet and attempted to flee, only to let out a yelp as he was dragged backwards.

Looking to his side, he could see that it was his own chains dragging him, that infernal woman had called them to her.

"You fool, you should know by now, no one can escape Death."

Thresh tried to fight her, but fell to the ground again, his clawed hands raking across the floor as he was dragged towards her.

"Summoner! Assist me!" The Chain Warden cried.

"No one can save you, Thresh, you've stolen your last soul." Death hissed.

"Is that what this is about!? Take him! Take him, hell, take my entire lantern of souls, leave me be!"

"Ahem."

Death turned to see that the old man was approaching, he seemed... Well, Death couldn't really tell his expression.

"Hmm, that's a first."

"Pardon my intrusion to this... Disagreement... But I'm afraid I cannot allow you to harm Thresh. He is in our service and we need him more then ever."

Death's eyes narrowed, "You cannot 'allow' me to take him?"

A smirk crossed her lips, "Heh. I get told all the time that I cannot do what I please with the dead. Mostly by the dead themselves. You're the first mortal I've met to ever tell me what I can and cannot do."

Her smirk disappeared however, "I detest being told what I can and cannot do. There's nothing I hate more then someone who believes they can command me."

The old man didn't move, merely glared at her from under his robes, Karthus watched the two with interest.

The Summoner continued to meet her gaze, Death's piercing eyes looked as though they could see into his soul.

Then again... They probably could...

After a minute more, however, the Summoner bowed.

"My sincerest apologies, I meant no disrespect to you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am-"

"Norvolk. Timothy Norvolk. Advisor to the current Chancellor of your League. We met rather recently."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Your father died last week, no? I saw you at his bedside. What a cute confession, did you truly not know that you were adopted?"

The Summoner twitched, Death smiled.

"Would you like to know where I sent him?" She asked.

He averted her eyes, "As I said, Thresh is needed by us at the institute. While I cannot force you to leave him, nor will I try, I do request the opporunity to plead his case to you. If we cannot convince you to leave him here, then we will follow your judgement.

Death blinked, and scratched her chin, an idea popped into her head, and she grinned.

"Hmm, how long will it take to come up with an argument?" She inquired.

"For us to properly consult one another, it could take between 5 days and two weeks" The Summoner replied.

Death turned to Thresh. He whimpered as she grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him up with her left hand. Using her right, she backhanded him.

Satisfied, she tossed him against the wall, he let out a loud groan of pain.

Turning to the Summoner once more, she spoke.

"You have exactly one week. During which time, Thresh will not be allowed to take ANY souls, or I will take immediate action. These souls include those on your battlefields."

"But if Thresh cannot absorb souls, how can he-"

Death grinned. Reaching behind her, she watched Karthus grin as she began pulling something out of space itself. It was long and black, a skull at the tip of it. As it came into sight more, the skull began to glow.

Finally, it began to curve, and a blade began to appear. Death grinned as she twirled the object in her hands.

It was a massive Scythe, approximately 9 feet in length. On the base of the hilt was the original glowing skull, at the top of the blade was the terrifying skull of a dragon. The blade was attached so that it looked as though it were coming out of the dragon's mouth. On the weapon were runes, unfamiliar to all those present, glowing with power.

"I will take Thresh's place," she stated, her eyes widening and her smile growing even more.

"You will need a proper name and a title. If we call you by your true name, it could inspire mass panic."

She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's scary about Death?"

"My Lady, others are not as... privileged, as I was, to accept your embrace" Karthus replied.

Death shrugged, "Fine then. You may call me Persephone."

"And your title?"

She grinned, "The Avatar of Death."

The Summoner nodded, and made his way to leave.

"You may stay in whichever section of the institute you prefer, as I can see you have no allegiance to the Shadow Isles, with the exception of Karthus and Yorick."

"You may share my room, my lady." Karthus suggested, a smile on his face.

Death gave him a cheerful look, "Oh, my beloved Karthus, alas, there is time for us to spend together later. For now, I will make you wait."

"But, my lady, I-"

"And our love making will be all the better because of it."

Karthus went wide eyed, Thresh's jaw dropped, and even the Summoner paused.

Death smirked as she walked up, gave Karthus a kiss on the cheek, and made her way to leave as well. Following the Summoner's route, she paused, and looked at the now-kneeling Thresh.

"Thresh, just so you know, the second your Summoners fail to plead your case, I'm going to drag you to the deepest part of hell that I can find, shove you on a spike, then blissfully pleasure myself as your eyes and limbs are chewed off. Who knows? Maybe by then Karthus will be there, and we will make love to the serenade of your screams."

Karthus's eyes widened even further, Thresh gulped in terror.

"Wha... What about the souls I've collected?"

"Who do you think will be doing the chewing?" She asked with a smile.

She turned to leave again, Karthus's eyes tracing her body, Thresh looking away in fear. As she turned the corner, the Chain Warden let out a sigh of relief.

He let out a shriek when her head popped out again.

"Nom nom nom nom!" She teased, then disappeared, leaving Thresh to cower on the floor, and Karthus to chuckle to himself amusedly.


	2. Death's Embrace

Death exited the dormitories of the Shadow Isles to a much brighter hallway. Following this, she made her way down the path, twisting and turning. Eventually, she began to hear sounds of commotion.

She grinned, interacting with the living was always fun.

"Draven, I fail to see why you need a brigade of Yordle bombers to spread your name across the sky."

"Darius! Come on! It's me! We all know that Noxus would love it!"

Death's eyes widened, Could it be them? Could it truly be THE Darius and Draven? The blood brothers?

They had spilled more blood then most other mortals, Darius on the battlefield, Draven in his twisted arena.

Death had visited Draven's events several times, never in physical form. His relishing in his work and sending her new souls was always so... intoxicating.

She giggled to herself as she picked up her pace, turning several corners until she was at last in eyesight of the two.

"EE!" She squeaked in excitement.

They stopped their discussion, Darius glared behind him, Draven turned around, and slicked his hair back at the sight of the pale skinned beauty.

"Well Hellllloooo there gorgeous!" He greeted her, cheerily, "Name's Draven, the-"

"The glorious executioner! I know! I'm a huge fan of yours! You have no idea!"

Darius scoffed as he resumed his stride. Not turning around, he spoke.

"Draven, we will discuss this later."

"You got it!" Draven replied, grinning. Turning to face Death again, he eyed her up and down.

"Do I know you babe? You seem mighty familiar... Are you in my fan club?" He asked.

"Of course you know me! We interact all the time! I'm dea-" She paused, Draven gave her a raised eye brow.

"I mean, I'm Persephone, I'm in your arena often. I tossed you my handkerchief the other day to wash that blood off your face." She replied.

She had witnessed some crazed lunatic toss it at the executioner when she had been collecting the souls of the prisoners. Sure, it wasn't her kind of item to carry, but it gave her an excuse to talk to him.

"That was you? Well, well! You've got a good arm on you! You've also got good aim!" He chuckled.

His grin grew as his eyes continued to stare at her form, "You've also got a nice shape on you, though you don't strike me as Noxian. Are you a Demacian with mental issues? Cuz babe, Demacian chicks are the best."

Death giggled, "Sure, I'm Demacian, let's go with that. I came here to be a League champion."

She wanted him, she craved him. The aura of bloodlust and the stench of stolen lives came off him in waves. The power of which was intoxicating.

"Aren't you a bit lost if you're Demacian? You're in the center of the Noxian dorms. Even if you are on neutral grounds, you're asking for trouble."

She smiled seductively as she approached him, her hands tracing his chest.

"Maybe I like trouble?"

Draven grinned, "Not that kind of trouble. If my brother had been here when you said you were Demacian, I imagine you'd be tied to a chair right now."

"Sounds kinky, would you have helped?"

Draven laughed wickedly, clutching his gut, he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ah! No, not my kind of thing. You look like an honest enough girly to me. I don't deal with innocents, I cut down the bad guys. It's why I left the battlefields. I'm not out to cut some guy or lady defending their state or home, I'm all about punishing those who deserve their punishments."

"I thought you did it for the fame?" Death asked.

"It's definitely a perk, babe, but being famous for cutting down criminals in your country is a whole lot better then being famous for cutting down someone's daddy in another. It's why Darius and I differ so much."

He stopped, and put his hands behind his head. Leaning back, he closed his eyes.

"I like you, babe, you're a good listener. To a guy like me, who never shuts up, that's pretty rare. How about we meet up outside of the League dorms? I've got an apartment in the nearby town. I could give you a lesson on everything Draven."

Death smiled, "I'd like that."

Draven grinned, "Great. I'll find you. For now, get out of here before one of my comrades finds ya. Turn around, make a right, and follow that hall. You'll be in the courtyard. The Demacian quarters are directly across."

Death smiled, "Alright, I look forward to our meeting soon."

She turned around, and walked away.

"By the way, girly."

She turned.

"You've got a sweet ass."

She laughed and waved him off, she then went on her way, leaving the Executioner to chuckle to himself.

* * *

Death entered the Demacian dormitories, to be greeted with a familiar sight.

"Greetings, my lady." Karthus adressed her.

She smiled, "Hello, Karthus, didn't we just part ways?"

"Indeed we did, but I was asked by Summoner Norvolk to help you find a room. I have chosen one here, in the Demacian dormitories, as they are the nicest rooms here at the institute."

Death raised an eyebrow, "What a coincidence, I was just directed here by Draven."

Karthus shrugged, "Perhaps he had a similar idea. Come, come, allow me to bring you to our room."

Death nodded, and followed the lich. She couldn't help but shiver as she felt the powerful aura of death magic coming off his robes.

They passed numerous doors, each with its own special plaque. Death grinned as she passed each one, all Demacians had blood on their hands, some more so then Noxians.

All, except one. The scout, Quinn, who had not yet had her taste of bloodshed. Death's grin grew larger, she'd be fun to interact with.

Finally, Karthus came to a stop at the very last door.

"This has been arranged for you, my lady, I will take my leave now."

Death nodded, "Thank you, Karthus. You're very sweet."

The Lich smiled, then passed her, moving down the hall. He paused, however, and reached within his robe.

"I uh... I picked these up for you." He murmured, passing her a pot. In it were three, wilted roses, life long gone from them.

Death blushed at the gesture, and watched as the Lich made his exit and vanished out of sight.

Death turned around, and began to turn the knob to her room, but stopped when she felt something sharp press against her back.

She looked down in disdain as the flowers in her pot turned green and red again, life seeping into them.

"Ooh... Karthus... It's a little soon, isn't it?" She asked, knowing full well it was not the Lich.

"Open the door, go inside. You're in a lot of trouble, Death."

She grinned, and flung it open. She immediately rolled forward, hopped up, and landed on the soft bed. Posing with her head on her hand and stretching her legs out, she looked at her visitor.

He was covered head to heel in golden armor, bright blue eyes shining out of the visor in his helm. From his back draped a beautiful, golden cape, and in his hands was an enormous, shining sword.

"Hello, Life, what brings you here? Come to say hello to your beloved little sister?"

The being in the golden armor narrowed his eyes.

"You are not welcome here, Death. I remember the last time you came."

"Ha! Came! That is what happened after all those silly mortals slaughtered one another. I still owe Aatrox for that little orgy, it was beautiful" She mused.

He rolled his eyes, "You're disgusting. Those Noxians and Demacians had families! Wives! Children! Yet you look at them as though their lives are only useful for your ecstasy! You are an eternal being, a master over the forces of the universe, and yet your only goals are to amuse yourself!"

Death grinned, "What other goals are there to have? What else could I possibly want? Ultimate power? I have that. A kingdom and subjects? I have more then you could ever dream, though they were once yours. What else could I want?"

The golden man smiled a sarcastic sneer, "Children"

Death's grin disappeared, she glared daggers at her counterpart.

"That was a low blow, not to mention uncalled for."

He merely chuckled, "Ah, Death, it's the only thing you can give. It's such a weak power, all you can do is take what is already made. You can never create, you can never give, all you can do is take."

"That is not my fault and you know it. I was created for the purpose of governing the souls of the dead. The fact that I cannot create anything has always troubled me, you know that."

He sneered, "Does it truly matter? It's not like anything that could be birthed from your vile womb would be worth creating."

She twitched, "Unless you want me to unleash hell itself on your world, I suggest you stop mocking me. Let us not forget who the more powerful of the two of us is."

He shrugged, lifted his hand, and blasted a bolt of energy at her, sending her reeling.

She was sent through the wall of the room, crashing into her bathroom and smashing her bath tub. Water shot out of the ruined furniture, drenching her.

Life snarled as he felt the walls of reality shaking, the dead souls screeching in agony from the attack on their master.

She immediately shook it off, and jumped to her feet. Whipping her scythe out from behind her, she leapt at her attacker. Her blade slashed across his chest, cleaving his armor and knocking him backwards.

The flowers in the pot immediately disintegrated, and shrieking could be heard throughout the building.

"Stop!"

Both immediately ceased their efforts, and fell to a knee.

A glowing light encased the two as a new form came into view. It was that of an old man in white robes. His beard was so long that it fell to the floor, his white hair draped to his shoulders and down his back.

His eyes were merely white energy. Despite the appearance of age, he gave off an air of royalty unmatched.

"Eternity." Life growled.

"Father." Death whispered.

* * *

The old man looked at the two, furious.

"Look at you! Bickering like children! Do you not feel your actions?! Life, could you not feel the souls of the dead cry with fury and anger as you struck your sister!? Could you not feel them tearing at the boundaries of the living world?! Death! Could you not hear every living thing cry out in pain as you attacked your brother?!"

"Sorry, father." Death said, quietly.

"My deepest apologies, Eternity" Life muttered.

The old man narrowed his eyes, "Life, I am not your peer. You do not possess the right to address me by name, nor have you shown that you are worthy to do so."

Life did not reply, merely glared at the old man.

Death winked at him, causing him to grit his teeth.

Eternity turned his gaze to her, "Death, you are in no position to mock him. You are far out of your jurisdiction. You are clearly provoking your brother, I wish to know why."

Death leapt to her feet, "I did no such thing, Father! I came here because a mortal is stopping the souls of the dead from coming to me! Life has done nothing to stop him nor the place that he draws his power from! Action must be taken!"

Eternity glared at his son, "Is this true?"

Life narrowed his eyes, "Yes, it is true that a mortal is holding souls, but I cannot do anything about it. I have no power over the dead, and I swore to you that I would never interfere with my creations. However, Death is lying. She came to my realm and, in her first fifteen minutes, killed three mortals."

"You are so full of shit! I know you were watching that! Those idiots wanted to rape me!"

"You slaughtered them all while trying not to masturbate!"

"Not true! I spared one of them! And I haven't even begun to do the second part!"

"You violent Nymphomaniac!"

"You conceded, narcissistic, shining shithead!"

"Enough!"

The two once again fell to a knee, their Father's voice quaking the room.

"I will have no more of this bickering! Death, I will permit you to stay here for the time period you said you would stay, but the minute it is up, you are to return to your domain."

"Father! That is preposterous! Why does she gain your favor?!" Life asked, angrily.

"Because you should've contacted her or me about this mysterious power in your realm sooner! Your arrogance annoys me to no end, Life! When you lack the ability to do something, you need to ask for assistance, not alienate us like we are your enemies!"

Life snarled, "But she IS my enemy! She's the enemy of all things living! She delights in killing my charges and goes into ecstasy when it happens!"

"Guilty as charged." Death mused.

"Why do you always favor her?! You give her the power to collect my subjects, yet if I went into her realm and brought one thing to life, you'd most likely go into fits!"

Eternity looked at his son, and nodded. Turning to Death, he spoke.

"Your brother has a point, Death, I do tend to favor you. I shall make you a deal. You may stay during your allotted Time period, but only if no things die during this week."

"How about no things that STAY dead, die this week?" She asked.

Eternity raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Does this please you, Life?" He asked.

The figure shook his head, "No, I don't like it, not one bit, but it's better then nothing."

Eternity nodded, and, in a flash of light, disappeared, leaving the siblings alone again.

Death smiled cheerily at her brother, he glared at her.

"I don't suppose you'd mind repairing the damage you've caused to my room." Death asked.

Life narrowed his eyes again, but lifted his hand. The walls instantly repaired themselves, the water flowed back into the pipes, the bathroom reassembled.

"Unlike you, I can be civilized." He muttered.

Death shrugged, "Okay then. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a bath. Care to join me, brother? It appears you're sweating under all that armor. I didn't realize father would unease you so much."

He didn't reply, merely raised his middle finger towards her. She giggled as he disappeared.

"Well, now that that's over…"

She quietly made her way to the bathroom, and turned the knob on the tub. It immediately began to fill with hot water.

She let out a seductive grin as she took her clothing off, and dipped her feet into the water. It quickly filled up, and she smiled as she let herself sink under the waters edge, only her nose and eyes above the warm surface.

She let her eyes go hazy as she thought about her day, her experience with those Noxian guards, the terror on the faces of the undead champions, that cute soldier…

He had been cute, why had she let him go? She always took what she wanted. Those dark green eyes, that pitch black hair, those strong, handsome features. And when she had kissed him… The feeling of his soft, warm, living lips against hers…

She closed her eyes fully as her hand moved down her stomach…

* * *

Elise darted her eyes back and forth, making sure she would not be seen. She was a rare sight in the Institute in the first place, normally spending her time around Valoran, enticing followers to come to the Shadow Isles with her. Now, here she was, in the Demacian dormitories, looking for the one person she feared.

She had to talk to Death, she had so many questions to ask, chief among them what she meant by Vilemaw not giving 'bonus years'.

Obviously, it meant she'd die, but she had to know… Would her beloved Spider God betray her?

She moved briskly through the halls, passing various doors.

"Garen, the Might of Demacia" She read the first door and sneered, she had crushed that faith driven muscle-head numerous times.

"Lux, the Lady of Luminosity" The second read.

"The light girl, more like a light snack for my pretties" Elise mused.

"Shyvana, the Half Dragon… Prince Jarvan IV… Alistar… Poppy… Galio… Xin Zhao… Quinn… Valor? Valor gets his own room?"

She shook her head, she had to focus. She had to get past these Demacian dipshits to find her target. After several more doors, she finally came to the last room in the Demacian dormitories. It had to be hers.

As she approached, she heard a loud squeal through the door. Elise shivered, but braced herself.

Lifting her shaking hand to the door, she knocked.

She screamed as a hand shot phased through the door, and grabbed her. She was immediately pulled inside the room, her arms locked to her sides. Powerless to resist, she was lifted off the ground and thrown onto the bed.

Before she could say a word, she felt something pressed against her mouth.

She blinked in shock, her red eyes barely able to comprehend what they saw.

Death was on top of her, completely naked. Her legs held her arms down, her hands were wrapped around her head, her lips pressed against hers.

"You came at the perfect moment, I need someone, anyone. I'm so horny and you radiate the aura of death."

Elise tried to scream as Death resumed their kiss, her tongue forcing its way into her mouth, violently pulling on her own.

"Don't fight me, give yourself to me. I know you came here seeking answers, and I'll give them to you, but first, you need to satisfy my lust."

Elise could only whimper as she felt Death move on top of her. Her legs moved off her arms, but for some reason, Elise could still not move.

She gaped in horror as she felt her captors grip on her head tighten, and watched as Death placed herself on top of her face.

"Lick me, suck me, come now Elise, please me with your mouth. Bite me, and I'll rip your soul out and use you as a sex doll for eternity."

Elise felt tears leave her eyes as she was forced to lick the other woman's clit. Despite her usual seductive tone, she was actually not attracted to other women at all. In fact, the prospect of it disgusted her.

Now, here she was, her head shoved against another woman's cunt, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Yes! Yes! YES! Elise! Look at me! Look at me with those beautiful red eyes! The Spider has made you perfect for me!" Death cackled in ecstasy, "Now! Take your tongue and put it inside me!"

Elise looked at her, mortified. Wasn't this enough?! This humiliation?!

"DO IT!"

The Spider Queen stifled a sob of disgust as she stretched her tongue out, Death letting out various moans.

"Perfect! Simply perfect! But where are my manners? This won't do at all!"

Elise yelped as she felt her clothing rip off, and something plunge itself into her own private areas. Looking down, she could see that Death had somehow turned around. The Goddesses index and middle fingers were sticking inside her.

"How far can you take it?" Her tormentor asked, sadistically.

Elise let out a cry as Death stuck in her ring finger, then her pinky, then her thumb. She wrenched herself free of the other woman's cunt and let out a shriek as Death's entire hand entered her.

Pain enveloped her as she felt the hand crawl up inside of her, Death's fingers stimulating every sensation at once.

She felt slight relief when her tormentor moved herself off of her, only to try to protest when she felt her self being dragged again.

"Shhh… Elise… I'm making you feel good, no? Return the favor, suck my breasts."

The Spider Queen whimpered as she once again wrapped her mouth around the other woman, this time over her bright, pink nipples.

"Mmm… Yeah… That feels good… Keep doing that…"

Elise closed her eyes in shame as she went to her task, her warm tongue wrapping around the soft areola, her teeth lightly tugging on it, her lips sucking it.

The proud Spider Queen could only cry out and whimper as she was forced to stroke her tormentor, and feel her womb be violated.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Death let out one last moan.

Elise was shoved back unto her back, and forced to put her mouth against Death's clit again.

"Elise! Elise! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm-!"

Elise tried not to gag as she felt a stream of fluid wash over her, coating her tongue and filling her mouth.

Just as she was going to spit it out, she received her next command.

"Don't spit it out."

Death panted, and removed her arm from Elise. The limb left the Spider Queen's vagina with a sickening POP.

Cupping her charge's own lubricants in her hand, Death turned around, and gave Elise a lust filled smile.

"Open your mouth and gargle it, Elise. Gargle my cum."

Elise turned bright red as she did so, opening her mouth and spreading her soaked lips. She then let a new set of tears flow as she gargled the juices.

Elise then coughed when Death poured her own fluids into her mouth.

"Mmm keep doing that. Good girl. You make a perfect whore."

Elise choked, she needed to breathe.

"Alright, Good, now swallow it, then lick your face."

She did so, coughing and gagging from the effort.

Death rolled off her, and lay next to her, panting hard. A satisfied grin on her face. Wrapping her arms around her captive, she spoke.

"I've been so horny since I got here, sorry about the rough treatment. I'm afraid you caught me at the height of my pleasure."

Elise said nothing, terrified of what might happen if she offended Death.

She bit her lip as she felt her breasts being fondled.

"So tell me, while I play with your slutty body, why have you come to see me?"

Elise opened her mouth to speak, but paused when Death dragged her finger across her lips. A glistening drop came into view.

"But first, you missed a spot."

Elise whimpered again as Death put her finger in her mouth, her tongue involuntarily wrapping itself around the digits.

Strangely, however, she found herself not wanting to let go as her captor pulled back.

"Ooh, getting trained fast are we? No wonder Vilemaw likes you so much. Still, I want you to talk, so I think I'll just play with these while you speak."

Elise nodded, nervously, as Death resumed fondling her.

"You said… You said that Vilemaw wouldn't give me bonus years, eventually, what did you mean?"

She let out a yelp when Death clutched her breasts, hard.

"What do you think it means? Eventually, you're not going to gain any more life from his venom, and you're going to die."

"But Vilemaw himself does not kill me?" She asked.

She cried out in pain when she felt Deaths mouth wrap around her right breast, and sharp teeth dug into the skin. Something strange moved within her as she felt something leave her nipple.

She let out a whimper of disgust as Death parted her lips, her nipple caught between them, white liquid rolling over her chin.

"Vilemaw, seeing that you are no longer rejuvenated, will know it is time to strike. He will devour you, and absorb all the power he has put into you for the thousands of years you have served him. He will grow so much in power, that he will leave the Shadow Isles and go on a rampage in the living lands." Death replied between her teeth.

"Thousands of years? I have only assisted him for a century? Vilemaw... is planning this? He… knows?" Elise asked.

She let out a moan as Death released her breast with a pop, the large mound bouncing down. She whimpered as she examined the teeth marks, and more milk poured out of her.

"Elise, do you truly think that he gave you power because he actually loves you? You are being used as a bank with interest. As Vilemaw stores more power into you, he has more power to rely on. When you are full, he will devour you, and reabsorb all of the energies he has given you. The saddest part is, he'll be asking you to merge with him, and you'll actually believe him. Such a shame too, you have a beautiful figure."

Elise twitched, she had been raped, she had been forced to pleasure this woman, and now, it'd been revealed that she was some sort of sack for Vilemaw's power?

"What… What's the point of immortality… if it ends with that?" She asked.

Death stopped playing with her, and looked her in the eyes.

"There is no point to it. Eventually, even if it weren't this way, you will die regardless. The fact of life is that at the end of the road, you will die. Delaying it only makes it worse, doesn't it?"

Death smiled as she felt the aura coming from Elise change.

"Yes… You're feeling it now, you're own mortality. You're truly coming to grasps with the fact that you cannot live forever, that you fear death."

Elise looked at her, her red eyes trembling.

Death smiled as she brought herself on top of Elise again, their bodies rubbing against one another, their lips only inches apart.

"Elise… You don't have to fear me, you know. I know you're just a victim as well, your mind infected with Vilemaw's venom. When the day finally comes that your heartbeat stops, take comfort in the fact that I will take you in my arms…"

Elise shivered as Death pressed her lips against hers one last time, the world seemed to fade away as she did so.

When the Spider Queen sat up again, she was in her own room in the Shadow Isles dormitories. Her clothes were back on, and Death was gone.

"Did it really happen? Was it a sick dream?" She asked, aloud.

Looking down, she let out a slight whimper when she saw the bite marks on her breasts. Hugging her knees to her chin, she sobbed at how hopeless it all was.


End file.
